hope for the future
by animedragon72
Summary: show after reading some yangxoc storys of volume 4 i noticed how SOME PEOPLE WILL LEAVE YANG HEARTBROKEN AT THE END I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE WANTING TO DO SOMETHING MORE BUT AT LEAST MAKE IT WHERE YANG IS HAPPY yang already has a boyfriend in this and it takes place the end of volume 3 and VOLUME 4 IN MY OWN WAY
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

 **THIS WILL BE A LITTLE BIT DIFFRENT TAKE ON RWBY VOLUME 4.I HAVE READ OTHER PEOPLE VOLUME 4s STORY PARTS AND IM SHOCKED NO ONE EVER TAUGHT OF FIRST CHAPER IS MY OWN TAKE OF END OF THE BEGINING BATTLE.**

 **YANG POV.**

Blake where are you i said by a burning bulding as i heard her scream and turned around noticing her and adam GET AWAY FROM HER i yeld as he didnt move AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHA i roard charging as in a flash i was falling.

 **SHADOW POV**

i heard yang over here i taught to myself, as i was shocked to see her armless on the ground hurt then i saw him the man who murder my parrents as anger bult up inside first he killed my parrents now he disarmd the woman i i roard firing missles from my cyborg arm as he had vanished as i calm down and walked to yang bending down i picked her up blake you alright i asked. yeah she said i figured she would be it's not your fault blake it's his you had nothing to do with what happend i said. as she smiled thankyou she said. i nod and walked to the front of the bulding as i noticed a flash of light then a man comming down looking at me show your the famous uncle qrow i said.

 **QROW POV**

yeah and who are you i said to the man. sorry my name is shadow im datting your neice yang he said datting huh well aslong as you keep her what happend to her arm i said. someone by he name of adam taraus did this he than hand her to me i said. no i go with you or i'll take her there myself he said revaling his metal you can come never have i seen anyone say that your special but her father on the other hand your on your own for that i said getting into the ship along with him.

 **YANG POV**

i woke up thinking he was gone as i was in my bed no i said felling sad as my door opend as the man i saw i taught left me was standing right there holding breakfeast as he walked to me and sat my food down how are you as i hugged him before he finished which he returned i taught you leave me i said no i would never leave you shadow said oh and i have a suprise but first eat he said as i did and he helped me get dressed well put my shirt and jacket on. as we both walked down as i noticed a black haired woman simmaler to mine talking to dad and blake as she got up and turned around hello yang she said as shadow held me show i didnt fall mom i said.

 **WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES IM GONNA DO MORE CHAPTERS DONT WORRY BUT IM JUST SHOW TIRED OF READING YANGXOC STORYS AND THEY END UP WITH HER HEARTBROKEN FOR ONCE LETS MAKE A PARRING THAT STAYS TOGETHER**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

yang pov.

mom what are you doing here i said as she motioned to shadow as i needed the support of a mother more than your father or uncle it took me almost a whole day to find her but i did he my mother walked to me letting him get back to work on somthing i coudnt see as my mother hugged me shocking me and dad mom i said tears forming.

raven pov

im so sorry for not being there for the past years and durring the attack i should have came to your aid but i didnt i was blinded by my own objective that i didnt even know you can hate me all you want thats fine but know this i still love you i still care i said tears forming as i noticed she was crying. hold on for a sec her boyfriend said walking to us holding the atlas arm that taiyang was givin as it looked golden yellow with what looked like one of ember celica in it as he placed it on my daughters limb.

shadow pov

alright try moving it i said as she did wow she said as she hugged her mother who hugged back as she hugged me thankyou she said as i smiled and hugged back anything for you firefly i said as i noticed her father and mother talking as they huggged as i taught i must be a gaurdian angel for her i taught looking at yang . as it was already getting late man im tired i said as yang and raven walked up stairs as i went up but was blocked.

taiyang pov

i wanted to thankyou i said to shadoew for what he said for mending two broken hearts mine and yangs i said. thanks he said as i smiled i only gonna allow this once show dont forget you can go up and sleep in yangs room with her butonly for today. yess sir he said as i let him by oh and if your planing on heading out with her tomorrow do me a favor and find ruby for me make sure she's safe i said as he nodded as i heard yangs door close as i walked into my room and noticed raven reading next to my spot as i smiled and closed the door.

yang pov

i woke up to the sight of my boyfriend next to me as i moved my arm and smiled he did this for me i taught and grinned i know my parrents were already up as i sat on his lap wake up shadow i said softly as he did as he held my side you know if your mother walked in i be dead by her or your father he said i know show where are we heading first to menagerie as thats where a certain faunus is home to he said making me smile but what about my fathers task he wanted you to do i said ruby will be fine your uncle is with her plus if she heading off to find cinder we need to find the others he said. as i got off him. as i hugged both my parrents farewell your not leaving again are you i asked my mother no i wont ever leave you again my mother said as we both were smiling as i noticed shadow gulping as he looked at shadow dad he wont do anything i dont want him to do yang said as we headed for the docks.

 **hope you guys enjoy chapter two now lets see if shadow can surive with sun blakes father**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

yang pov

finaly i said streaching as me and shadow got off the boat now which one is someone help blake voice ranged as we both noded and jumped onto the bulding blake where here what omg i said looking at sun.

shadow pov

blake let me see him i asked as she moved away from him come on man dont you dare die on me i said as my cyborg arm was sparking as i slamed it down on his chest come in i continued as he started to breath oh thank god i said thanks shadow sun said your welcome now can anyone tell us what happend i said.a spy i said as blake nod and your father dosnt know whats realy going on maybe me and yang can help i said my father dosnt like sun show he proably wouldnt like you shadow she said as we all headed back to blake's home as i handed my arm to yang to give her move of an edge in her and blake's conversation.

yang pov

i watched as my former partner pouring her heart out to her father as he looked at me see your arm he said as i sat it down as he was shocked aswell as blake's mother its not a pretty picture he cut my arm right off i was agitated and lost my temper and he took advantage of that i said now pouring out my heart as i put shadows arm down my boyfriend lost everything to adam he murder his parrents and took his arm i finished. as blake supported me thanks i said your welcome she said.

Ghira pov

you two look like you need some rest turn in for tonight yang i will allow your boyfriend into my home for tonight you might need him and blake i said to my daughter as much as i dont like the guy you can bring sun to sleep with you i said and walked as i taught i dont know what the hell is going on but i will find out you made a realy bad mistake hurting my daughter adam and now you will fell a lion's roar i taught heading to my own bedroom

blake pov

okay yang i'll go with you but what if adam finds us i dont think i can as i was interupted by i will end him i hold more of a grudge agasint him than you do blake he said as i was glade to have friends like them okay show where to next i asked. as yang pointed for shadow to answer the most richest and stuberness people we know the daughter of where saving her he said weiss i said as morning came as i noticed a pair of arms had wraped around me sun let as i taught for a moment he risked his own life to help me when i needed it and i just ignored him i taught as i smiled and snuggled close waking him uhh he said morning i said pecking his cheek as a flash happend as we both looked to the sight of shadow and yang shadow with a camera about time i heard yang say as he we got up and got ready i wont be long this time i said to my mother hugging her as my father looked at sun dad be nice im datting him now i said as we there no boat to get to atlas there no boat that will as an airship flew down shadow i said suprised heh let just say if ironwood is at weiss mansion someone better not tell him im borrowing this he said as we got on.

 **we realy dont know what type of faunus is blakes father im asuming he's lion if blakes a cat and it said on the wiki he was a faunus show if roster teeth proves me wrong but im sticking with lion**


	4. Chapter 4 reunion

chaptyer four

yang pov

are we there yet i asked looking at shadow and sun change of plan soneone who didnt want to give us any name said weiss was heading for atlas he said atlas that the place my sister going i said yeah we be there in a few the person said they meet us with weiss he said as i pecked his cheek and went to wake up blake hey where almost there i said right she said as i fixed some tea ahhh i said as my arm sparked YANG i heard shadow call my name sun take the wheele he said as he did as shadow grabbed me and grabbed the tea as blake got the tea as shadow sat me down how is this possible i said looking with fear.

shadow pov

its not i said as i refixed the arm and told yang to move it uhh shadow i heard sun call we got a problem he said as i looked well there weiss i said and winter oh fuck i said as we land as i noticed yangs arm hurting her whats going on with this thing i said looking at it ahem winter said as i froze hey winter i said shadow i should arest you for taking a ship which wasnt yours but considering your party i make a quick look away also the fact my father has become paranoid she said as weiss hug both me and yang than sun and blake as i noticed a speedy little red hood and caught said hood with my arm nice to see you ruby i said making her smile.

yang pov

ruby i yeld you got some explaning to ugh my arm i said why is it know hurting as ruby told us how uncle qrow turned into a bird as i taught i keep seeing a raven when we where mom show you cared all along not just for shadow beating you i taught wait if they can shadow remove i metal arm i said what he said do it i yeld okay he said as he did as i focused as my aura burst from my body as a bright light coverd my arm as i looked and was shocked my arm its back i said wow ruby said how in the i heard shadow and qrow say at the same time as i hugged shadow and kissed him.

qrow pov

man raven wont belive this i taught looking how in the world did my neice just burst a new arm does she have a power stronger than mine and her mothers i said as winter looked at me i know i know i look like crap i said as she hugged me wow i said dont ever do somthing like that again she said easy there ice queen im not going anywhere i said hugging back as i noticed my neice's and her sister looking at us what i said you have him i told yang pointing to shadow and doesnt weiss love that neptune guy i said speaking of neptune weiss said where is he she asked sun overcuming his fear he said as i smirked and laughed at the match where he ran up a rock duo to water.

shadow pov

as team rwby was mending broken bonds i was with qrow and winter show has she struck here yet i said no winter said thats good but she be comming here for sure qrow said taking a sip as winter decide to go talk with her sister as i looked at qrow i know i should be asking taiyang this but i want to marry yang i said look kid you helped her you protected her you even did somthing no other guy has done not even her mother you stayed with her show you got my bless but you need to huh he said as we noticed a portal and two people coming from it uh oh i said looking at taiyang and raven.

taiyang pov

qrow care to repeat what you just said i heard raven said wow easy sis where in a bar i heard qrow said fine then lets have a sibbling talk outside she said grabbing him as i looked and noticed shadow walking to me i want to ask you somthing he said what i said i want to marry your daughter he said as i smiled you did what no one els did not even her own mother till you showed up you have my permission i said as he smirked dad i heard my two daughters yell making me smile as i hugged them weiss right i said to the white hair girl as yang got outta my arms and walked to shadow come here i be a better father to you than your own i said making her smile and hug me aww thanks dad ruby said hey you and your sister now sisters are my life as i sat both down as raven returned as i told her making her shock but smile as she hugged weis guess we should also tell your sister she part of the family now i said to weiss my sister been hanging out with the drunkle show she already part of the family weiss said oh raven said as she went to find her brother oh boy i said turning to the barkeep how much for a tab i asked twenty dollers he said as i paid you owe me qrow i said walking.

yang pov

yess shadow what did you want i asked as he bent down yang i been inlove with you since the moment i meet you i want to spend the rest of my life with you he said as he knelled as i went teary eyed shadow i said yang xaio long will you marry me he said yess yess i will marry you i said happy and kissed him.

ruby pov

aww i have a brotherinlaw and now im the only single girl on team rwby i said darnit mercury why did you have to be a bad guy i kinda liked you i taught walked to congrats my sister and new brother inlaw salem my be out there but team rwbys will stop her along with jnr and sun my parrents and blake's.

 **hope you guys like this chapter and yay happy moment for yang the arm thing is all the stuff i keep hearing how yang is a fanus like a phonix or somthing then she should have the abilty to grow back her arm show yeah and also who thinks weiss should be with the xaio long/rose family**


End file.
